


in the dark of night

by erdreas_archive



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, early act 3/postgame spoilers, ship is very vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdreas_archive/pseuds/erdreas_archive
Summary: The Luminary can't sleep. It turns out, a world away, his closest companion can't either.





	in the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. a short little drabble idk

_Did I do the right thing?_  
  
_I guess it's impossible to know. We haven't even gotten around to defeating Mordegon yet. I think I'll go ahead and let him make the first move._  
  
_I've got a few regrets. No, maybe not regrets. But I miss everyone. They probably miss me too. Sure, they're all here, but they don't feel...real. I know they are, but I have to pretend in front of them. All of them. And I don't know them as well. I mean, I do, but I can't let them know I do. Especially Erik and Sylv, since they only let me find out about their pasts after the world tree fell. It's different. I guess at least I'm getting to see them. The others...the ones I left...they're not...seeing me._  
  
_But Veronica is alive, and so is everyone who fell when Yggdrasil did. I made the world better, so I have to keep going. No matter how hard it is sometimes._  
  
_I did do the right thing, for this world. The one I knew, well...they didn't get Veronica back, and now they lost me too. But they're the strongest people I've ever met, all of them. I know they'll be okay._  
  
_Jade and Hendrik have Heliodor to rule, to rebuild, to protect. Rab mentioned going back to Dundrasil. Sylv has his parade, and his hometown. Serena's going to help fix up Arboria, I think. And Erik has Mia._  
  
_They've all got something to go back to. They'll be fine. I know I was their guidance, but it wasn't like they needed that, was it?_  
  
_I haven't done this in a very long time. Back in Cobblestone, when I didn't want to tell people my thoughts, and I didn't want to talk to myself, I wrote in a journal. I never talked much. It always helped. Then I got caught up in our adventure, our quest to save the world. And now I've gone back to this. I haven't figured anything out, not really, but it helps anyways._  
  
_I've got to do my best for the world. No matter what. So I will._

 

* * *

  
  
The Luminary shakes his head, setting down his pen and closing the journal. He reaches over to turn off the light, finally ready to sleep.  
  
The castle of Heliodor is really a nice place, as much as he couldn't appreciate it the first time due to being thrown into the dungeons. The guest room is comfortable, but even though it's been black outside for hours, Eleven couldn't sleep. He always resorted to this when his thoughts were too much for his head. Lucky the desk had a pen.  
  
He glances over at the Sword of Light, sitting innocently against the wall. It doesn't even cross his mind that maybe it shouldn't be unguarded in plain view.  
  
It's funny how awake he'd been just ten minutes ago, when now he's about to pass out. He lays down on the bed, not even bothering to tuck himself under the covers before blacking out.  
  
He really needs the rest, after all.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, you really had no choice but to do that, huh?" The wind whips through blue hair, nearly colorless in the dark of night. "You really are a hero. Gotta save everyone, huh?" His own voice feels unfamiliar. "Well, good luck, El." Ugh, he's really talking to himself again. He used to do that pretty often, in a breathy whisper that was inaudible to any ears but his own. He doesn't want to be back to this, but he can't blame himself.  
  
Would it be too much of a stretch to wonder if just maybe, the Luminary couldn't sleep either? That maybe the same night swallowed him too? Probably.   
  
Erik sighs, staring up into the nothingness of a night sky without stars. "See you someday, hero," he whispers, even though he knows it's a promise he has no way of keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> *i glare at act 3* this is why we can't have nice things
> 
> also also! i have two (2) ideas for dqxi fics,,,, one that explores erik's life in the slums of heliodor and another that would explore some like, ffxiii-2ish time anomaly stuff. idk if ill ever write them but if yall wanna see either of those,,,


End file.
